


Trinity Tower

by rebecca_selene



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Community: smallfandomflsh, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Cait takes a moment at the top of Trinity Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #529: luxury AND [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #91: trouble AND [](http://smallfandomflsh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[smallfandomflsh](http://smallfandomflsh.dreamwidth.org/) challenge 192: stalwart

“Wait.”

Having just finished looting the last super mutant corpse for anything useful, Iseret paused her descent to the next floor of Trinity Tower. “What is it?”

Cait took in the birds-eye view of the Commonwealth, the buildings and ruins so far below, Diamond City in the distance. She inhaled deeply. “Don’t get the luxury of fresh air very often. Didn’t even know it existed, tah be honest.”

Papers that somehow hadn’t been blown out of the gaping holes in the walls swirled in tiny vortexes, the quiet rustling soothing after the sounds of gunfire that so often rattled their brains.

Iseret came to stand beside Cait. “I forget that you’ve never known a time of peace,” she said quietly.

Cait tore her gaze from the city to look at her companion, technically centuries old. “How do you stay so…so stalwart? After everything you’ve been through?”

“My son is out there,” Iseret said, nodding toward the city. “He’s in trouble, and I have to get him. Everything else is irrelevant.”

The pureness of the woman’s loyalty and love still shocked Cait, who had never known either. Tentatively Cait took Iseret’s hand in her own. “Well let’s go get him, then!”  
 


End file.
